


Spit

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick doesn’t know how the hell it happened, doesn’t even know really if he wants to think on it for too long in fear of regretting it, but isn’t planning on stopping Glenn anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Glenn/Rick, although I have wanted to do it for a while. Why? Because I can.

Rick doesn’t know how the hell it happened, doesn’t even know really if he wants to think on it for too long in fear of regretting it, but isn’t planning on stopping Glenn anytime soon.

Not with his mouth on Rick’s cock the way it currently is, lips coated with spit and spread wide to accommodate the older man’s stiff length.

It’s almost ridiculous to think about, honestly. One minute they’re in one of the back rooms of the prison, clearing out old walker bodies and talking about Lori and Maggie, and the next Glenn is dropping to his knees in front of Rick’s crotch like somebody starving for their next meal.

Granted they’d been discussing sex while they worked, but still. The last thing he would have pegged Glenn for is a cock sucker, not with the way he’s always following Maggie around like a love stricken puppy. And it’s not like Rick has ever had his cock sucked by a man before, but if this is how it always feels he certainly isn’t going to be crossing it off of his list of possibilities in the future.

Glenn pulls off a bit, his spit dribbling from out of his mouth. Rick watches with lust filled eyes, his pupils blown wide as he admires the liquid coloring translucent patters along the young Asians chin. It’s only after Glenn sticks out his tongue, licking the underside with a long, swift stroke, that Rick meets his gaze head on.

The younger takes a second to suck the head of Rick’s cock, wrapping his hand around the base of his length and stroking in unison. Glenn is careful to keep his teeth out of the way, something Rick is thankful for as he grabs the younger by fistfuls of his hair, keeping his head in place.

Soon after Rick begins to fuck his mouth, slow and steady. Glenn’s hand drops by his side, his mouth open wide and eyes rapidly blinking as he refuses to look away from the older man’s own hungry stare. There, for just a moment, a silent agreement falls between them. Glenn is going to let Rick fuck his mouth, and he’s going to be perfectly okay with it in return.

Rick doesn’t waste any more time afterwards, gripping harder and thrusting deeper. Glenn nearly begins to choke on his cock, his saliva bubbling along the length and mixing with Rick’s heavy precum, but he doesn’t try to stop the older man or ask him to slow down. He knows that Rick needs this and Glenn will happily give it to him.

“Fuck,” the older male’s voice comes out hoarse, body tensing as he begins thrusting harder into Glenn’s eager mouth. He begins moaning around Rick’s thick cock, muted by the sheer amount of flesh currently inside of his mouth. But the vibrations seem to spurn Rick on, causing him to pump faster and faster.

By now they are both sweating, their bodies heaving both from excitement and pleasure—Rick’s fingertips shake as he holds Glenn’s dark hair within his hands. Still, he doesn’t let go.

Sooner rather than later there is a pressure within his belly, one letting him know that he’s nearing the edge. Biting his lip to keep from shouting out, so hard that he draws blood, Rick stills while deep within Glenn’s mouth and cums in hot, thick spurts.

Glenn scrunches his eyes closed, mouth staying in place on Rick’s cock as he allows their leader to cum inside of him. He isn’t particularly fond of the taste and he can feel Rick’s cum as it drips down the back of his throat, but it is Rick after all and he’s now satisfied. Glenn feels good for having given him that release.

Eventually Rick pulls out, sated and breathing deeply. Glenn spits the rest of Rick’s cum out into an old cardboard box nearby, wiping his mouth off after.

“Damn,” he whispers, almost in disbelief over what they have just done.

For a second or two Glenn is afraid to look at Rick, he is scared to witness disgust or perhaps regret within his eyes. But the second he chances a glance back over at him he finds his momentarily forgotten cock hardening impossibly further, reminding him of his own powerful erection still waiting for release. Rick, meanwhile, is continuing to regard him with desire in his eyes.

“Come here,” he tells him, pointing towards an old beat up chair near the wall. “Take off your pants.”

Glenn doesn’t need to be told twice, getting up off of his knees and rushing to follow Rick’s orders.

He drops onto the chair, pants and boxers now around his ankle, and even spits into Rick’s hand after he extends it near his face, requesting as much.

“Now lick it,” he tells him after. Glenn nods slightly, half aroused and half frightened by just how aroused he actually is. He again does as told, licking a trail up along Rick’s large, calloused hands, coating the appendage with a good layering of spit.

After, Rick cups the younger man’s cock in his hand, pulling a loud groan from Glenn’s lips. Having sucked Rick’s cock moments earlier, Glenn is already more than aroused and close to orgasm.

The leader doesn’t take long at all as he goes all out, putting just the right amount of pressure around Glenn’s dick as he jerks him off using a fast, rough pace.

Glenn sits beneath him, Rick towering over his body in the chair, and continues to pump him for all he is worth. He gasps slightly when Rick bends forth to kiss him hard and rough, surprised by it, but he returns the kiss nonetheless. He doesn’t pull away once, not even when he tastes Rick’s own blood in his mouth—the cut from biting his own lip earlier still bleeding slightly.

“I’m close,” Glenn whispers, eyes wide and panting against Rick’s slicked, wet lips. They’re hued red from being so thoroughly kissed and he vaguely finds himself feeling proud for having been able to do that to Rick.

“Make yourself cum.” Rick pulls away after, standing back with his hands crossed in front of his chest. Glenn feels disappointed for a brief second but he’s too far gone to really worry about it, his balls already tightening and orgasm approaching. Watching Rick watching him jerk off really does it for him and Glenn comes moments after, dripping from out of his cock onto his tight fist and shirt.

And when Rick drops to his knees after, bending lower to lick Glenn’s own cum from off of his spent cock and hand, Glenn decides that there is a lot about Rick Grimes that he doesn’t quite know about yet.

And even more that he hopes to find out.


End file.
